


snipples (snake nipples)

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: gorgon with snakes for genitals/partner who’s into it
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	snipples (snake nipples)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).




End file.
